Witchyworld
Witchyworld is the third level in Banjo-Tooie. It is a rundown, deadly theme park. It had such a bad safety record it was closed down some time ago. It is run by deranged employees that will attack anyone on sight, has perverse purveyors running the disgusting food stands, and also has broken and dangerous rides. Witchworld also has strict constraints on taking out food off of the park's premise. Any food that Banjo and Kazooie try to sneak out of Witchworld is immediately confiscated. The park is divided into four sections, not counting the entrance or Big Top; the Space Zone, the Haunted Zone, the Wild West Zone, and lastly another space-based zone called Area 51. Each "Zone" has different scenery and attractions. The Space Zone has the Saucer of Peril, Dodgem Dome, and the Star Spinner. The Wild West Zone has the an inflatable bouncy castle called the Crazy Castle, and the Haunted Zone has the Drop of Death, the Inferno, and a feakshow consiting of an "Ancient Beaded Camel", a "Mighty Evil Dinosaur", and a "Weird Killer Alien". However most of the rides are out of service, and require a jolt of elecricity from Mumbo to jump start them. The entrance is a locked gate located in the Pine Grove. Moves Learned * Pack Whack * Split-up * Airborne Egg Aiming Collectibles Jiggies # Surviving the Dive of Death: One of the main attractions in the Horror Zone is an enormous tower titled the "Dive of Death". Banjo and Kazooie must climb to the very top of the tower and walk along an extremely narrow beam to pick up a Jiggy hovering at its end. # On Top the Spiral Slide in the Inferno: The Horror Zone also features a frightening "Inferno" ride, a tall tower with Hothead speeding down it. The duo must use their new Split Up power to separate. Banjo must stand on a Shock Jump Pad switch, leaving Kazooie to don a pair of Turbo Trainers and dash up the tower to recover the Jiggy. # Climbing the stars of the Star Spinner: Grunty's lack of care for her park has resulted in several of the rides losing their power, so Mumbo must use his magic to revitalize this ride before the duo can try to reach the Jiggy. With power restored, Banjo and Kazooie can then scale the stars and pick up a Jiggy, located on a rotating metal plantet. # Winning the Dodgems Challenge: Like the Star Spinner, the Dodgem Dome is out of Power and must be restored. Humba Wumba's transformational powers are also required, as Van Banjo must pay before this challenge can be attempted. Once they pay to play, Banjo and Kazooie can compete in Dodgems Challenge to win a Jiggy. # Riding the Saucer of Peril: Mumbo's magic is needed for the last time to restore power to the Saucer of Peril (given it has already been freed from Glitter Gulch Mine). After these requirements have been met, the Saucer of Peril will allow them to attempt his shooting mini-game around. # Ringing at the Cactus of Strength: In Western Land Kazooie must use a Bill Drill, Beak Buster, and Grenade Egg techniques to ring the bell and win the duo a Jiggy. # Reinflating the Crazy Castle and Winning its Balloon Shoot Minigame: Western Land's main attraction, the Crazy Castle, has been deflated. Banjo and Kazooie must split up to pump up the building and win a Jiggy prize in Gruntilda's Balloon Shoot mini-game. # Winning the Crazy Castle's Hoop Hurry Challenge: Only Kazooie can play the Hoop Hurry Challenge. The game is played simply by jumping through various rings around the room. # Rounding up the Boggy Children: In an unepected throwback to Freezeezy Peak, Banjo and Kazooie run into Mrs. Boggy in the park entrance. She wants the pair to round up her three children- Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy. Soggy will go if the duo offers her a box of fries, while Moggy must be given a little discipline (a simple attack will do) to convince him to go back. Groggy demands burgers, but when he eats them, he becomes too engored to walk. Banjo must use his Taxi Pack to carry him back to Mrs. Boggy, who will give him a sound beating and give the duo a Jiggy. # Defeating Mr. Patch: The evil Mr. Patch is lurking inside the Big Top Tent, but Conga denies them access inside it until they bring him enough Tickets and show him mastery of the Airborne Egg Aiming skill. Once they do, they must defeat Mr. Patch. Jinjos # Area 51, behind a van door: The first Jinjo is trapped in Area 51, behind a Van Door. Banjo must transform to recover him. # On the Big Top Trapped atop the Big Top Tent. # On the Dodgems Dome: Standing on top of the dome. # Alcove near Wumba's Wigwam: Waiting in an alcove not far from Humba's Wigwam. # Inside a cell in Cave of Horrors: In the Cave of Horrors, in an exhibit labelled "Weird Killer Alien." Extra Honeycombs * Inside Mumbo's house. * Take a ride across the rope over the Big Top to the Space Zone Tower, it's at the top of the tower. * The pump room for the jumping castle. Cheato Pages *In the Haunted Cavern, instead of going into the exhibit room continue along the winding path until you reach the end, jump up to a grip grab edge and climb along until you reach an alcove containing it. *Second prize for the Saucer of Peril. *Third, use the van to open the door inside the inferno Minigames *Dodgems Challenge *Hoop Hurry Challenge *Balloon Burst Challenge *Saucer of Peril Ride Characters *Big Al *Salty Joe *Conga *Gobi the Camel *Scrut *Mrs. Boggy *Groggy *Soggy *Moggy *Saucer of Peril *Gruntilda (Not seen, but in the Madam Grunty Tent) Enemies * Beehive * Jippo Jim * Fruity * Hothead * Minjo * Mr. Patch (Boss) Shortcuts to Other Worlds *The top of the Area 51 sector leads to Oogle Boogle's Cave in Terrydactyland. *The top of the Space Zone leads to Glitter Gulch Mine's Fuel Depot. Trivia * Inside the dupster outside of Banjo's house in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts are several tickets that read "Witchyworld Admit 1", much like the one's used to enter Conga's Bigtop. One of these tickets also appears as an item in a Jinjo Fetch item in the Terrarium of Terror. Also floating outside of the Terranium of Terror are bilboards advertising Witchyworld. *The Information signposts outside of Witchyworld say the following: *1 "The Theme Park Witchyworld is closed due to an appalling safety record. Once the authorities have been bribed we will reopen soon. Thank You." *2 "Anyone who rides all the quality attractions and survives are entitled to join the Witchyworld Fan club. Current Club Members-0 *3 "The management accepts no responsibly for the thieving pickpockets that it employs within Witchyworld. Gallery de:Hexhexpark